User blog:Dual89 Proxima/PE Proposal: Donquixote Doflamingo
Hello everyone, I'm proposing another villain, Donquixote Doflamingo, who already got the pure evil category on his page. I am looking to have him officially approved as pure evil. Just like the Akainu proposal, this covers all of Doffy's actions up until the latest chapter, since this blog has been published, Chapter 951. What's the Work One Piece is an action and adventure shonen manga and anime. It follows the adventure of a young man named Monkey D. Luffy as he tries to become the pirate king. The story has light-hearted and comedic moments mixed in with serious and dramatic moments. Who's is he? Doflamingo is one of the seven warlords of the sea, the ruler of Dressrosa in the New World, and a former celestial dragon. He is a man who, like Luffy, wants to become the Pirate King. However, he wants vengeance against the Celestial Dragons for abandoning him when he wanted to return to them and he wants immortality so that he can take over the world. He is also the cruel tyrant of Dressrosa who was responsible for sowing misery and anguish within the country. What did he do? As a child, he was just like any evil Celestial Dragon who abused his powers and owned slaves that he would treat as below him. When his father wanted to live a normal life unlike the Celestial Dragons, Doflamingo had to go with him and his family. Not so long into his normal life, his family were persecuted by the civilians to enact revenge against his the Celestial Dragons and Doflamingo's mother died. Doflamingo soon met Trebol, Vergo, Diamante, and Pica and got the string-string fruit and his iconic gun. He murdered his father and sent his head to the Celestial Dragons to try to get back in, but that didn't work. Doflamingo and his men also wreak havoc on the populace and would have cities destroyed and people killed when he was slighted. He soon formed his pirate group along with his brother Rosinante. Many years later, Doflamingo went to minion island to get the Op-Op fruit so that he could become immortal. When he found out that Rosinante betrayed him, spied on him, and gave Law the devil fruit. Doflamingo told him that he will try to brainwash Law to give him the immortality and then angrily murder his brother. Since then, Doflamingo took over Dressrosa by manipulating King Riku and his men into killing dozens of people. He then defeats Riku and his men and became a hero to the Dressrosa civilians and a king overnight. Since his rule, Doflamingo would have his partner, Sugar use her devil fruit power to place a curse on random citizens to turn them into dolls. As dolls, they are aware of the condition that they are in but cannot do anything about it. Plus as dolls, nobody will ever remember they existed. Doflamingo had Sugar do this to thousands of citizens and people who would visit the island so that it can help build his slave-labor force to help manufacture weapons. He also had his men capture and sieze the tontattas (dwarves) from a nearby kingdom and forced them into being slaves to help produce SMILE fruits. As of the Wano Arc, Doflamingo along with Caesar and Kaido played a role in the creation of the SMILE fruits that also takes people's ability to feel negative emotions away and were known to mock their victims for their circumstances. He also sets up a Colosseum to have men fight to the death for people's entertainment and made their living conditions very difficult for them to live in. In the story, Doflamingo first appeared forcing two marines to fight each other for amusement and later appeared having Bellamy punished for tarnishing his flag. Doflamingo also ran a slave auction house for the Celestial Dragons where he would sell people and people of different species to the Celestial Dragons to be their slaves. He later participated in the Marineford war where he fought on the side of the Marines against the Whitebeard Pirates. At one point, he forced Atmos to attack and kill his own teammates when he tried to fight him. Doflamingo also tried to kill Moriah after the war by the orders of a World Government official. He also got Ace's devil fruit in hopes of luring Luffy to him after the war. Doflamingo was revealed to be behind protecting Caesar as the mad scientist performed unethical experiments on people. When Law and the Straw Hats messed up the operation on the island, he ordered Monet to blow up the island in an attempt to kill everyone on the island including the pirates, marines, and children and to retrieve Caesar. When that didn't work, he went to the island and was angry to know that Monet and Vergo was dead and attempt to kill Smoker. After attempting to kill Smoker, he said he was going to kill all the Marines until Aokiji appeared and he decides to leave. He later tried to negotiate with Law about giving Caeasr back but the latter did not compromise. Doflamingo returned to Dressrosa where he got CP0 to cover for him leaving the Seven Warlords so that he could lure in and kill Law and retrieve Caesar. Law was able to get Caesar away from Doflamingo. When Law told Doflamingo about the Will of the D., he viciously attacked Law and shot him with lead bullets and took him to his palace. He also got upset at Fujitora when the latter told him that taking down the Seven Warlords system and attacked him. He monitored the situation in Dressrosa and was furious when he heard that Ussop caused Sugar to lose her consciousness -- exposing his nefarious acts of turning people into toys in front of the entire country. Doflamingo decides to summon the bird cage to keep people from leaving the island. Bellamy confronts Doflamingo over Dellinger's assassination attempt to which Doflamingo tells Bellamy that their goals were always different before attacking him. Doflamingo and Trebol later got into a fight with Luffy and Law. Doflamingo nearly killed Law out of wrath when the latter told him he had the will of the D and refused to give him the immortality surgery. When Trebol was taken down and Law reached his limit, Doflamingo fought Luffy. Doflamingo revealed to Luffy that the bird cage is shrinking and in its wake is killing everyone and that within an hour everyone will die except for him. Luffy goes into gear fourth to fight Doflamingo and the battle got heated enough until Luffy managed to recover to save Rebecca and Viola from Doflamingo and defeat him saving everyone from him. Doflamingo was arrested and escorted to Impel Down. He was displeased with his defeat and requested that Tsuru give him a newspaper everyday so that he is not bored in prison. Doflamingo is last seen in an isolated cell talking to Magellan about the national treasure and saying that he think the Celestial Dragons want to kill him to keep their affairs secret. Doflamingo says that they should reveal the treasure. Heinous Standard Out all of the villains so far, yes. Yes, he breaches the standard easily. Multiple counts of mass murder, personally murdering his father and brother, along with a list of other offenses. Not only is he behind a bunch of mass murders but when taking over Dressrosa, Doflamingo had Sugar turn people into toys causing people who knew the people turned to toys to lose memory of them ever existing. Doflamingo had this done to thousands of people to boost his secret labor force underground so that it can help his business. A lot of the toys also broke which means that some people died as toys and were left forgotten by their loved ones. He also owned slaves and a slave auction house. He also ordered and was in support of Monet's attempt at bombing Punk Hazard which would have resulted in killing everyone on the island including the children Caesar was experimenting on. Before his defeat, he attempt to kill everyone in Dressrosa so that he can cover up his evil acts on the island and managed to kill a lot of people in the process and reduce most of the island to rubble. One Piece's heinous standard is pretty high with mass murderers, corrupt officials, tyrants, and violent pirates. Doflamingo goes beyond that with multiple instances of mass murders, attempted mass murders, forcing people as toys into slave-labor, enslaving the tonttatas, and running a slave auction. He clears the heinous standard. Mitigating Factors None. He did show that he cared for his teammates only because they were yes-men and yes-women. Doflamingo, like Enel and many Celestial Dragons, is an egotist. He only cares for himself. Surrounding himself with people who only have positive thoughts about him, he will demonstrate leniency on them but still put himself above them. His crew were there to boost and maintain his large ego. When Monet and Vergo died for him on his orders he did show a moment of compassion since they failed their mission, but Doflamingo is the type of person who desires to have people die for him on his command since he has a god-complex. Pure Evil villains who are bosses do demonstrate leniency at times and not go off to automatically killing or torturing their underlings because they failed a mission (since they know how useful their underlings are) -- Doflamingo is one of those cases. As a child, he was saddened and upset that his mother was sick and died. However, in the present, when telling Law, Luffy, and Bellamy about his past, he goes on a rant about how his father ruined everything for him. As an adult, he shredded any love he would have for his mother since he only has immense hatred for his father and brother for inconveniencing him. Doflamingo also killed eight men and destroyed their hometowns in order to protect Baby 5 from what he considers her "personal flaws" of easily accepting proposals (since he think they would not be good boyfriends). However, she desires to be needed by other people. His actions still fill a void in her heart as she cannot fulfill being of good use to others but instead being of great use to Doflamingo. When she left the Donquixote Pirates, she is shown to be much happier being with Sai. When his teammates disobey him like Trebol, he does not care about what will happen to them and would insult them for their disobedience. Along with all the citizens on the island, he was willing to kill his teammates who were there to cover up for what he did. Also, consider this quote. One of the last words he said before his defeat: So, this how he truly feels. All the things he said about his crew being his family and people have to respect them, really does not matter because all this time he sees himself as something superior to everyone that he has ever been around including his own teammates. Overall, there is nothing mitigating about him. Verdict Doflamingo has a long, long rap sheet of crimes to his name. According to the quote above, he sees himself as someone far more supreme to everyone else and cares only for himself. I say he qualifies. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals